EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA MADASAKU
by sakuritha-haruno
Summary: one-shot madasaku, en el mundo ninja, la guerra se ha desatado, y los temores de nuestra kunoichi se vuelven mas profundos... Creado para un reto con Angelus Infernum cis


En mi búsqueda por traer a Sasuke de vuelta, me he encontrado con Itachi Uchiha, me ha contado la realidad detrás de esta guerra, y después e abrirme los ojos se ha dirigido a detener el edo-tensei.

Me ha dejado la importante misión de ayudar a los kages, no se si seré de gran ayuda, o realmente soy necesaria en ese lugar, puede que solo sea un estorbo, pero debo estar ahí, Itachi me ha dicho que debo ayudar con las heridas de los ninjas en el campo de batalla, además de vigilar de cerca el estado del cuerpo de Tsunade-sama.

No sé como Itachi ha desarrollado un plan tan elaborado, pero confió en el, después de enterarme de la verdad, sé que no debo dudar de él.

Me encuentro saltando entre los árboles, esquivando las ramas y tratando de ir lo más aprisa posible, katsura está en mi hombro, al menos una de sus tantas copias, y me está relatando cómo va la pelea de los kages.

Según se, Tsunade ha sido herida, además de que se enfrasco en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Madara, ese ser tan repulsivo, como puede ser que el haya sido revivido con el edo-tensei, si se suponía que él era quien estaba tras la máscara, pero solo no hemos dejado guiar por nuestros propios miedos, y nos hemos arrojado a una guerra por la libertad del mundo shinobi, lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, es confiar en Naruto y esperar llegar lo antes posible para ayudar a Tsunade-sama.

Lo que miro al llegar al campo de batalla me deja horrorizada, mi maestra, la mujer que se encargo de volverme lo que hoy soy, esta tendida en el suelo, en una enorme charco de su propia sangre.

Me apresuro en atravesar el campo de batalla, sin percatarme de nada mas, al llegar al lado de Tsunade, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, mi maestra había muerto, mire hacia el responsable, intentando poder mirar el rostro de ese hombre, ese ninja legendario, que no era más que un vil traidor, está enfrascado en una pelea, hay varios clones de él, cada uno pelea con un kage, la mizukage se ve agotada, y los demás no muestran muchas mejorías.

Cada vez mandan gente más inútil a intentar de detenerme – escucho ese murmullo justo detrás de mí. Giro mi cuerpo y salto por reflejo involuntario hacia atrás, siempre huyendo.

Lo que miro me deja sin palabras, era Madara Uchiha, quien al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, puedo apreciar su gran parecido con Sasuke, o más bien el gran parecido que tiene Sasuke para con él.

Esta ahí de brazos cruzados, sin siquiera estar en modo defensivo, me mira con superioridad, un rasgo muy del clan Uchiha. Da un paso hacia mí, y yo doy un paso atrás, tratando de mantener una distancia que para mi resulta segura, lo cual en mi inconsciente se que es una estupidez. El podría matarme en un chasquido de dedos.

Me concentro en cualquier movimiento que pueda dar, de nuevo da un paso hacia delante, miro como su largo y pálido cabello azabache se mueve con el viento, su porte me deja sin aliento, miro como da un paso de nuevo y retrocedo esta vez dos pasos. El miedo se apodera de mí nuevamente. Soy inútil en batalla, no soy como Sasuke o Naruto con algo especial en mí.

Simplemente soy el estúpido relleno que se unió a esa pareja para dar un equilibrio, soy una persona común y corriente, lo único en lo que soy buena, es en poder ayudar a las personas, soy una medico ninja que no logro llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera logre mirar morir a Tsunade.

Un nuevo paso y me doy cuenta que el objetivo de Madara no soy yo, su vista se centra en el frio e inmóvil cuerpo de Tsunade, sonríe, Madara Uchiha sonrió de una manera retorcida, que a mi me pareció magistral.

Eres patética, no lograste ser ni una mísera migaja de lo que fue Hashirama Senju – dice con autosuficiencia.

Esta equivocado – esas palabras salen de mis labios sin siquiera haber sido procesadas por mi cerebro, una ira ciega me inunda, el simple hecho de que hable mal de mi maestra me hace hervir la sangre – Tsunade-sama heredo la voluntad de fuego del primer Hokage, venció sus miedos para ayudar a su aldea, es uno de los sannin legendarios de la aldea de la hoja, y además… murió intentando detener esta maldita guerra sin sentido.

Mis piernas temblaban, el simple hecho de aquel ser me estuviera mirando era aterrador, una explosión me regreso a la realidad, seguía en medio del campo de batalla, y la persona a quien yo habia osado siquiera mirarle a los ojos, no era otro que el legendario Uchiha Madara, quien me destrozaría con su… rineggan.

No se supone que los Uchiha poseen el sharingan, sus ojos me recordaron a Pain, aquel sujeto que destruyo la aldea de la hoja, no hace mucho, quien quería llevarse a Naruto.

Parece ser que le guardabas sentimientos a esta persona tan inútil – sonrió arrogante – la gente como tu jamás será fuerte.

Lo sabía, yo jamás seria fuerte, y eso no me impedía poder tomar un poco de valor, aquel hombre me recordaba tanto a Sasuke, que por un momento tome le valor para poder hablar, mi subconsciente siempre traicionándome.

Le admiraba, el había dejado todo, al igual que Sasuke, para conseguir el poder, para ser fuerte, pero por otro lado le tenía algo de lástima, porque no importo todo lo que sacrifico, no obtuvo nada.

Me recordó a mí, sacrificando todo, y sin obtener nada a cambio.

Nadie obtiene nada a cambio, en este mundo si no eres fuerte, no puedes sobrevivir – sus palabras me helaron, acaso había leído mi mente.

Mire como en un ágil movimiento arrojaba a varios metros fuera de su camino el cuerpo inerte de Tsunade-sama, solo con una suave patada.

Di un salto hacia atrás, saque un kunai, y me puse en modo defensivo nuevamente.

La mizukage necesita ayuda – escuche a lo lejos una voz conocida, debía ser Gaara.

Ellos morirán – dijo Madara mientras me miraba con desprecio – todos ustedes morirán – de nuevo mis piernas temblaban. Aquel sujeto tenía un gran magnetismo para mi, sabía que él estaba muerto, y que aquello delante mío solo era una mera copia de lo que alguna vez fue Madara Uchiha, pero aun así, el me impresionaba, la fuerza que lograba demostrar, la valentía que infundía en mi, el rencor que se acrecentaba con cada una de sus palabras, y además algo extraño y excitante que no me permitía escapar.

Lo sé – logre decir, sabía que esta guerra terminaría, algún día lo haría, lo que también sabía es que habría miles de muertos como consecuencia, y entre aquellas filas de ninjas muertos en batalla, estaría mi nombre, como uno más, como uno que no resaltaba de los demás, solo uno del montón.

Quieres ser alguien, quieres ser especial – por eso deformaste en tu mente la misión que te dieron, por eso estas aquí, para morir en mis manos, y al menos morir en manos de alguien que si marco la historia.

No leas mi mente – suplique, aquello era verdad, estaba ahí por aquel motivo. En el plan de Itachi Uchiha, yo no era necesaria, solo me pidió regresara al campamento, pero no lo hice, decidí venir aunque sea solo para estorbar, no quería quedarme atrás, no quería mirar las espaldas de nadie nunca más. Quería morir en el mismo nivel que ellos.

Déjame cumplir tu deseo – solo una sonrisa de arrogancia y esas fueron las palabras que marcaron mi destino, no sería alguien más del montón, al menos moriría al mismo nivel que Sasuke y Naruto, o al menos eso quería creer.

Moriría en manos de aquel ser que me cautivo, en apenas 15 minutos, y que me quitaría la vida como un favor a mi existencia.


End file.
